sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Bronzell Miller
|birth_place=Federal Way, Washington |death_date= |death_place=West Jordan, Utah |height_ft = 6 |height_in = 4 |weight_lbs = 247 |high_school = Federal Way High School |college=Eastern Arizona JC / Utah |draftyear=1995 |draftround=7 |draftpick=239 (By the St. Louis Rams) |pastteams= * Jacksonville Jaguars (1995) * Amsterdam Admirals ( ) * Calgary Stampeders (1997–1998) * Los Angeles Avengers (2001) |highlights= * Grey Cup champion (1998) |statlabel1=Games played |statvalue1=3 |statlabel2=Games started |statvalue2=0 |aflstatlabel1=Tackles |aflstatvalue1=1 |aflstatlabel2=Sacks |aflstatvalue2=1.0 |nfl=MIL152125 |pfr=MillBr22 |afl=1092 }} Bronzell LaJames Miller (October 12, 1971 – December 21, 2013) was a professional American football player and entertainer. As a football player he played for the University of Utah in college and then a series of professional teams being drafted by the St. Louis Rams in 1995. He spent a season with the Jacksonville Jaguars in 1996, the Calgary Stampeders from 1997-2001 and ending with the Los Angeles Avengers of the Arena Football League in 2001. As an actor he appeared in feature films including Bringing Down the House, Mr. 3000, Slow, The Luck of the Irish, as well as television shows and commercials. He also worked as a print model for the YMCA of Greater New York and performed voice work for Milwaukee Radio Group. College career A two-sport athlete, Miller played both college basketball and football from 1990–1992 at Eastern Arizona Junior College and Highline Community College. He then was given a full scholarship at the University of Utah, where he played college football for the Utes in 1993–1994. Miller received several honors and played in the East-West Shrine Game and the Freedom Bowl. Miller participated in the Utes' November 19, 1994 win over Brigham Young University. Personal life In 1991 Bronzell met and married his first wife Marnie Oliver. They had 3 children Bronzell junior, Breezell and Elijah. He also had a step son Stetson. In 1999 the couple divorced and Bronzell moved to Minnesota where he met and married his second wife Jane Krohn in 2000. They were married for 10 years and had 5 children. Breonne, Isaiah, Aaliyah, Arielle and Isaac. Bronzell also has an older daughter from a college relationship. In July 2010, Bronzell was diagnosed with 3rd stage multiple myeloma and underwent chemo, radiation and several other treatments in an attempt to prolong his life. In December 2013 he returned to Utah with his first wife and children to receive hospice care for end stage cancer. Miller died at home with family on December 21, 2013 at the age of 42. NFL career Miller was drafted in the 1995 NFL Draft by the St. Louis Rams as a linebacker. During the season, he left the Rams to join the Jacksonville Jaguars. Following his NFL years, Miller joined the Calgary Stampeders of the Canadian Football League, where he led his team to the Grey Cup Championship in 1998 playing defensive end. Miller retired from professional football in 2001, after a series of back and ankle injuries. External links * Category:1971 births Category:2013 deaths Category:Deaths from multiple myeloma Category:Sportspeople from Seattle Category:American football linebackers Category:American football defensive ends Category:Utah Utes football players Category:St. Louis Rams players Category:Amsterdam Admirals players Category:Jacksonville Jaguars players Category:Calgary Stampeders players Category:Eastern Arizona Gila Monsters football players Category:American male voice actors Category:Male models from Washington (state) Category:Grey Cup champions